


Hide and Sneak

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Games, Gen, Growing Up, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids who are best at hide and seek are maybe the ones you should be more afraid of when they grow up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Sneak

When he was younger, Dez had been most interested in his own skills – where could he hide, what could he observe without being in turn observed. He'd been drawn to secrets then because knowing them meant he was better at the game than their keepers.

As he got older, the hide and sneak games turned more serious. San had told him the value of secrets, but he learned this was not just one of his parent's idiosyncrasies. The skills he'd taught himself had their own value too, and their own uses, and his mastery became a secret of his own.


End file.
